


Making Changes

by Shirrin



Series: Morganite [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem OC's, OC centric, One Shot, Rated Teen for foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was unconscious when I found him!"</p>
<p>Gems aren't known for changing quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Changes

**Author's Note:**

> The second post in a series about my gem OC's. I hope you enjoy!

“He was unconscious when I found him!” Is the first thing out of Corals mouth when we find her.

I raise one eyebrow and fold my arms over my chest, trying my best to convey my disbelief without words. Next to me Hematite withholds her judgement for the time being. There were times I wish I had as much trust in others as she does. But back to the body. Coral has had violent tendencies since I met her not too long ago, and more likely than not was chosen to come here because of those tendencies. She tends to get excited and forget that the humans aren’t as durable as we are. At least only one has died so far.

“I swear, Ivory, he was just floating in the water and not moving so I brought him to shore but he’s still not moving and I don’t know what’s wrong with him! Is he dead? Is he in hibernation or whatever they call it? Is this perfectly normal for humans?” Coral spouts off.

Okay so she probably didn’t do this since she’s freaking out. Maybe I should teach her more about humans so she’ll know what drowning looks like. At least, I’m pretty sure he was drowning. Hematite is curious but she doesn’t move towards the human. A good choice since she knows even less than Coral about humans. But she’s not going to investigate so she might actually care about human lives more than Coral. Either way there’s a possibly dying human on the beach and I’m the only one who can either help him or confirm death so, here we go.

I crouch down next to the human and check for a pulse. Its faint compared to other humans but it’s there so he’s still alive, for now. Next check for breathing. Alright that’s not happening. Probably hasn’t been happening for a while. Humans can only live for so long without air in them. I shift a pair of lungs and give him my air. My actions remind me of another humans actions in a similar situation. Going off the memory I make the humans heart beat, not too hard though I don’t want to break him. I make him breathe again. Heart beat. Breathe. Heart beat. Breathe. I really hope I’m doing the right thing here. Heart beat. Breathe. Heart- He starts coughing and water comes out of his mouth, I stop trying to help and let him recover on his own.

“So you’re alive.” Hematite says, she sounds relieved but she still doesn’t move from her spot. She probably doesn’t want to scare the poor thing. For some reason both humans and gems find her intimidating. I wonder why?

“I told you he wasn’t dead!” Coral says, probably because she thought I still blamed her for his situation. Though her and Hema spoke at the same time, the poor human probably didn’t understand either of them.

“Who? Where.. I.” The human stutters out. He doesn’t seem to know what to say.

“Hey there. Coral found you drowning and brought you to shore so just take it easy for a bit. Oh, I’m Ivory by the way. That’s Coral and she’s Hematite.” I say gesturing to the speechless pink gem and calm black gem respectively.

“I-You. Um, thanks, I guess. Do you know where the nearest town is?” He says shakily raising. His clothes are soaking wet. Isn’t that a bad thing for humans? But if it was then why do they play in the water so much? I’ve spent three thousand years on earth and there’s still so much for me to learn.

“There’s a road inland about half a mile. We try to stay away from cities though so that’s as much as we know.” Hematite says. She’s learning so quickly! She already knows the humans measurement system. It’s only been about a decade since she got here too.

“Right. Thank you.” Is all the human says before he leaves. I think we ended up scaring him anyway. I hope he finds other humans to help him.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Coral almost shouts at me. “He was dead one second and then he wasn’t anymore! How?”

“Humans need air in them and if they take in too much water then they can’t get the air. So I forced air into him and made sure his heart kept his blood moving since it seemed like it would stop and humans need to keep their blood moving. I’m just happy it worked out. But Coral if you another human just floating in the water and not moving at all try to get it to a beach with other humans on it. They could probably help it better than we could.” I say as I get up and brush the sand off of me.

“Help it survive at least.” Hematite jokes. I laugh and Coral looks at me like I did something strange or unexpected.

“Wait, did Hematite just make fucking joke?” Coral asks. She seems to have taken quite a liking to human swear words.

“Yes?” I say in a questioning tone, because the joke wasn’t exactly a subtle one.

“How can you tell when she never shows any emotion? Her face doesn’t move, her voice doesn’t change, and sometimes I even doubt she’s a gem! She could just be a really convincing gem automaton!” This time she does shout.

I laugh again, because that has to be a joke. Hematite as emotionless gem tech? That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Hematite seems amused by the idea as well. Though Coral looks exasperated for some reason. Has she been having a rough time? Maybe Hema and I can make her day better or help her with whatever’s frustrating her.

I smile as my companions and I walk down the beach. Gems aren’t particularly given to changing how we act, be it quickly or over the course of time. However, I like to think that we are slowly becoming better than we once were. If not all Gems, then the Crystal Gems to be sure. Perhaps my little trio is becoming better as well. After all we did just save a humans life. Maybe coexistence is coming sooner than any of us expected.


End file.
